


Daughter of Apollo

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Enjolras, Romance, Rule 63, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 63 Enjolras. Enjolras gets pregnant with a baby by a stranger and all of Les Amis are thrilled about it but her. Major feels in all of the spectrum from heartbreakingly sad to cute.</p><p>Chinese translation: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1609193/chapters/3425993 by mlle_asw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [[授权翻译]阿波罗的女儿 Daughter of Apollo by ScarfyTheShipster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609193) by [mlle_asw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_asw/pseuds/mlle_asw)



Enjolras had heard all her life that she was gorgeous and had taken it in stride. Society was not perfect and Enjolras knew that people tended to like and respect you more if you were charismatic and a treat for the eyes. If anything her looks were a god given boost into life that was now helping her with stirring up a revolution. She could pass as a charming albeit feminine man and do an abundance of good with her fellow Amis de l'ABC.

However, had she known how a couple of the lower members of society were to react to this on a late winter evening, she would have wished herself the most repulsive human on the planet.

It had taken three people to subdue her after following her out of a cafe she had been making rallying speeches in, and a fourth joined in when they made the discovery that she was female and not just a charming man.

For Enjolras, the rest was a blur.

-page break-

Another successful day gone, a more difficult one to follow.

Enjolras fought the urge to sob as she collapsed onto her bed. Her secret burned in her throat as acid rose up from her stomach, threatening to force her to vomit. It was getting harder to hide each day, what those bastards had done to her months ago, and she worried that it'd soon be impossible to keep under cover.

Would her men still listen to her, would the people still follow, would anyone ever respect her? It wasn't simply a matter of hiding herself out of fear of being disrespected or brushed off, no, now it was also hiding a horrible condition and burden produced under circumstances she could be blamed for or not believed by others. The world was vicious, and the gossip against a single woman with a child was some of the most vile sort of verbal ammunition people could throw at her.

As every night, the binding came off of her chest, she allowed himself some moments of succumbing to hormonal weakness and let tears out, and finally allowed herself to feel that hated parasite within her kick.

Enjolras stared at the ceiling and wished she could find a way to safely kill the child inside of her before it gave her away, but she had no knowledge in the area and couldn't risk asking around. Maybe there wasn't even a way to safely dispose of it. Between the work she put into the revolution, the nightmares of when the brat inside her had been conceived, and the effort it took to hide her gender, Enjolras was far too busy and tired to put much effort into finding someone to perform an abortion. She'd accepted weeks ago that people, Les Amis at the very least, would find out about her being a her and the baby and that when they did the best she could do was make sure she was respected and irreplaceable enough to counteract her disadvantages.

For now the secret was safe. At a little over four months it wasn't blatantly obvious, especially since no one would think Enjolras pregnant if none of them knew her gender. Bossuet joked that Enjolras had finally begun to appreciate wine and most of them thought she was just letting herself have some relaxation and the luxury of being lazy once and awhile, good for Enjolras.

Unfortunately for Enjolras, the next day held a nasty surprise.

Joly paid far too much attention to his worries about his usually imaginary health issues, but after awhile he'd have to stop examining himself and look at his friends when he was out of conditions and body parts to fuss about on himself. Out of everyone, Enjolras had caught and kept his attention weeks ago and today he was determined to talk to him about how off he looked. Some of that stress was undoubtedly from revolution planning and gathering people and resources, but what made no sense was Enjolras's fleeting expressions of discomfort and his irregular weight gain.

His mind full of theories, Joly walked up to Enjolras in a lull of activity to talk to him. "Tell me, Enjolras, have you been feeling well?"

"Pardon?"

"You look off to me, I thought you may be feeling ill. Do you know what's wrong or do you need me to take a look?"

"No!" Enjolras snapped. "No, I'm fine. I found a spot of mold on my bread yesterday and ate it anyways. I'm sure that's what it is. Take your worries elsewhere." Despite his protests Enjolras only made Joly look even more worried.

"You've looked bad to me for weeks." Joly absentmindedly placed a hand on Enjolras's stomach as he talked. He noticed Enjolras recoil slightly and assumed it was embarrassment. "I know this is an awkward and sensitive subject but I need to have an honest talk with you, for your health's sake. Have you made diet changes or been drinking heavily?That could certainly cause some pain in your liver and swelling- ARG!" Joly leapt back as though his hand was burned.

Enjolras gave him her most menacing glare. "Don't you dare, Joly."

Joly's mouth moved and made no sound for a moment. The silence in the room was thick as people turned to stare at the pair. Combeferre, calm as ever, asked, "Did you figure out what's wrong, Joly?"

Enjolras closed her eyes as Joly announced, completely flabbergasted, "Enjolras is pregnant!"

Bahorel, Bossuet and Grantaire roared with laughter. "Good one!" shouted Courfeyrac with a grin.

"You don't understand. I felt a baby kick. I know what I'm talking about. Enjolras is female and pregnant."

Enjolras folded her arms and have the room her best glare. "It's true. I'm a woman and I'm pregnant. It can't be helped and believe me, it wasn't planned or wanted and I won't be discussing it with any of you. I'm single and I have a job to do here and I'll be damned if any of you are going to try and kick me out of here. I'm still Enjolras."

"You shouldn't plan to fight with us," said Courfeyrac.

"Or make speeches for that matter. That baby bump will only get bigger," said Bahorel.

"I agree, despite your knowledge and influence the battlefield is no place for you." Enjolras whirled around to face Joly and snarled in his face.

"Oh yes I see how it is, even my doctor who walks with a cane thinks himself more capable than someone of the opposite sex! I will stand and fight with the rest of you and not a soul can stop me. I am just as good of a fighter, a leader, an intellectual, and a speaker as any of you."

Joly shrank back and said, "You misunderstand me. You're pregnant. How do you expect to fight with a baby? You could die and leave it orphaned!"

"It's only at four months. Surely there's a way to get rid of it?"

The noise level in the room skyrocketed as everyone seemed to have their own opinion which all seemed to be along the lines of "no fucking way".

Combeferre's melodic voice floated above the hubbub. "Enjolras, no one in here will agree to aid you in destroying your child. I understand that you have no desire to keep or raise it, but you must see it through. Neither Joly or I will perform what you want. It's too dangerous, particularly this far along, and though I can't speak for everyone in every situation there are moral codes we cannot break." Combeferre put a hand on Enjolras's shoulder and spoke even softer. "It is not because of your gender I do not want you in combat. As Joly said, you would be leaving behind a helpless orphan.

"I think you were right to hide your gender from us. It pains me to say it, but we likely would have rejected you if we hadn't have gotten to know you as Enjolras before knowing your sex. I apologize."

Enjolras gave Combeferre a nod and addressed the rest of them. "I'm staying. I will still attend meetings and if care can be arranged for the thing inside me then I will stand my ground at the barricade with the rest of you." Enjolras groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "I hate to agree with Bahorel even partially on his comment but there will be a time when I will not be able to make speeches due to the baby if you all aren't going to let me drop it off in the Seine. I will still be working on the inside, even if I sleep in the back room of this cafe. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone knew there was no arguing with Enjolras when her mind was made up and they all resigned to the fact that they had a pregnant woman to deal with.

Feuilly walked up to Enjolras and gave her a warm smile. "I know you may not want your baby now, but if you change your mind after you have it and hold it in your arms, know that most if not all of us will help you take care of it. Chowder will be too busy with her dish washing to contribute but your child will be well cared for."

Enjolras frowned. "I'm going to need all of you to be working on our cause, not babysitting."

"Oh come on, you can't keep everyone's attention with a baby in the room. Courfeyrac is a gem with children and I know myself enough to know that it's hard to resist a little play. I've heard over the years when I've babysat for people all over that I'm not too bad." Feuilly mimicked Combeferre's shoulder pat and said, "I just don't want you to worry about it. We'll help anyway we can."

Jehan came up to Enjolras as well and said, "When you have your baby you'll feel better, the pregnancy will be over with and you'll start to love it. Trust me."

A bitter laugh rose out of Enjolras. "I will never care for the bastard I push out of my womb." Jehan's encouraging expression saddened and he gave Enjolras's stomach a small rub, as if trying to say to the baby that someone on the outside wanted it.

Joly looked Enjolras up and down and he was sure he was missing something. A shriek burst out of him to mark the first of many panic attacks the following months would bring concerning Enjolras. "AH! OH NO! Enjolras! Are you binding yourself?! You're pregnant for God's sake it's hurting you oh no no no no no take it off right now here I'll help hold still oh my God I can't believe you did this to yourself the damage it could cause oh God you must be out of your mind..."

Grantaire sat in his typical corner and looked on silently with a pensive expression, only moving to flinch at Enjolras's laugh that was bitter and dark enough to be from himself.

November couldn't have come fast enough. Everyone but Enjolras had become somewhat enamored with the idea of The Friends of the ABC actually having a child to educate and raise. Enjolras had lived up to her declaration of sleeping in the cafe if she had to so she wouldn't have to be outside with her large stomach for the commute from her home to the cafe. That combined with no more speeches from the problem of her obviously being female and pregnant left her feeling irritable and wanting the baby to come and the pregnancy be over with. The antics of the rest of Les Amis, while not unexpected, weren't helping her mood either.

Joly almost never left Enjolras's side while at the cafe and rambled about anything that could go wrong and what Enjolras needed to watch for. Combeferre was a bit more bearable as his presence was a comfort and he didn't feel the need to perform a full exam of Enjolras's body every few hours.

No one else really needed to involve themselves with Enjolras as the doctors knew more than they did. However, Enjolras would never admit it out loud, but the other's concerns were touching and an annoying comfort that Enjolras was glad to hear every day.

Courfeyrac was beside himself with glee and constantly asked Enjolras what she was going to name the baby. Bossuet would volunteer to help Enjolras with whatever she wanted and kept it up until Enjolras told him very loudly that she needed a breast exam and proudly noticed that he had walked away blushing. Unfortunately Joly heard and demanded to look Enjolras over if she was having pains which she said no but he won in the end anyway.

Everyone pitched in to get Enjolras a cot in the cafe and any and all baby supplies they thought she'd need. It was hard to buy clothes if they didn't know the baby's gender but they had plenty of blankets and anything gender neutral they could find.

Jehan was under the impression that mothers had a special connection with their children inside of them and asked daily if Enjolras could tell the gender of her baby yet. Exasperated, Enjolras blurted out on day that the baby was a girl and everyone but Enjolras from then in referred to it as a she.

Perhaps Jehan was right, Enjolras was shocked to see she did indeed have a little girl.

Combeferre and Joly delivered the baby on the second of the month and it went surprisingly smoothly. Enjolras was exhausted and lightheaded afterwards and kept having giggle fits whenever she saw how uncomfortable the men in the room looked since it had happened in the middle of a meeting.

Joly was the first to get to hold the baby and announce that it was a girl. After the baby, Enjolras, and that corner of the room was cleaned up everyone wanted to congratulate Enjolras and hold the baby and ask what her name was. Enjolras was teary eyed from the pain but most of them thought it was emotion until Enjolras snapped that someone who cared about the thing should name it and that she didn't want to.

"Come on, hold her for a minute, I'm sure you'll want to name her." Courfeyrac handed her over to Enjolras who had no choice but to take it.

As Jehan predicted, Enjolras immediately fell in love with her.

If she hadn't known better, Enjolras would have thought the child had no father and had only come from her. She had Enjolras's eyes and little tufts of golden hair that were exactly the shade of Enjolras's hair. The baby was making small unintelligible noises and pawing at the buttons on Enjolras's shirt and trying to get a grip on them as her legs kicked out from under the blanket, apparently without her noticing.

Enjolras realized her expression may give her away and she tried to look apathetic again as she said, "Someone else hold her, I'm tired."

"May I?"

Enjolras instinctively pulled the baby closer. "What, you?"

Grantaire smiled sadly. "I see you do care about her then if you don't want to leave her in my arms if you think me so incapable. I assure you I'm actually good with babies. I had a baby sister to take care of when I was younger and I'm completely sober. I quit drinking heavily a couple weeks ago because I didn't want to be drunk around a child. May I hold her?"

Enjolras held her out and let Grantaire take her. He looked down at her with such tenderness that Courfeyrac let out an 'aww'. "What are you going to name her? You can't have an unnamed baby, she becomes a person when she has a name."

"That's the 27th time I've heard that question in the last ten minutes and I still don't have a name. Do you? I'll take suggestions."

"It's your job," said Bahorel.

"If I don't like what Grantaire suggests I won't use it. Surely you all know that by now."

"Well, alright." Grantaire never took his eyes off of the baby as he said, "I'd suggest Apolline but you might hit me for that, so how about Camille? A sweet name for a sweet baby. It means 'perfect', which is exactly what she is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Enjolras, Camille needs you." Courfeyrac was holding Camille out to Enjolras as Camille cried and kicked. She was only ten days old and so far Enjolras's mothering instincts were nonexistent.

"Hang on." Enjolras leaned over the street map of Paris on the table and scribbled something down.

"ENJOLRAS!"

"Yes yes." She sighed and took Camille in her arms. "What is it?"

"She's hungry. No matter what I do she just cries because she needs to nurse."

"She just did!" Enjolras held the baby out from her and Joly rushed over and gently pushed Enjolras's arms closer in to her body.

"It's been a few hours. Come on, get away from the table and sit on the bed, you'll feel better." Joly led Enjolras away and helped her onto the cot. "I know you're tired, it's alright."

"I don't need comforting!" Enjolras snarled. She set Camille down and unbuttoned her shirt. "Privacy?"

"Of course." Joly turned his back with a faint blush and shooed the others away.

Enjolras nursed Camille in her corner and heard Feuilly and Joly discussing getting her a curtain. As much as Enjolras tried to push Camille out of her life it was impossible with everyone else giving her back to her.

And as much as she tried to make it seem like she wanted nothing to do with Camille, it was harder than anyone thought to hand her over to someone else. She finished, buttoned her shirt back up, glanced around to check that no one was looking and held Camille close as she gently patted her back.

Well, she thought no one was looking.

"Enjolras."

Grantaire rose from the corner farthest from Enjolras and came over to her. He looked at Camille with a soft expression and turned to Enjolras with the same face. "I need to speak with you."

"Alright."

"In private."

"Feuilly!" Feuilly came over and Enjolras carefully handed him Camille. "Watch her while I talk with Grantaire."

Grantaire took Enjolras downstairs into the cellar. He shut the door and turned to her. "It was a pleasant surprise to see you being nice to Camille, but I need to talk to you about how you've been treating her the last ten days."

Enjolras sat on a barrel and asked, "What about it?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT?" roared Grantaire. His gentle expression vanished and he shouted as Enjolras flinched back away from him. "You sit out there planning some kind of scheme to bring happiness and prosperity to the people, while you hate and shun your own little girl! I know you never wanted her but I thought that you'd love her once you had her or at least treat her well out of human compassion. You still hate her though, you wanted her dead and now you're what, stuck with her?! You only nurse her because we tell you to and you only hold her when there's no one else on hand!" He closed his eyes and let out a small sob. "You make me sick. How can you be so cruel to her? Tell me!" he shouted.

Enjolras looked down and kicked her feet. "I love Camille."

"No you don't! Don't lie to me, no mother does this to a child they love!"

"I'm going to die."

Grantaire stared. "What?"

"Don't you understand? There will come a time when I have to fight, and I will likely die."

"No." Grantaire shook his head. "No! You don't have to do anything for those people out there. You have a baby who needs you. You've brought this all on yourself. God, you PLAN to die and yet you-"

Enjolras sprang to her feet and slapped Grantaire hard across his face. "Don't you dare. Don't you EVER dare say I brought this in myself. Do you want to know what happened?"

Grantaire glowered at Enjolras and spat at her feet. "Go on, tell me why you did this. Tell me why you're hurting this sweet little innocent baby whose only fault was being given to you."

Enjolras sat back down on her barrel and laughed the same bitter laugh that had upset Grantaire before. "I just find it so funny that I'm the one who was ambushed, hit, dragged into an alley-"

"Oh my God," whispered Grantaire. His face was pale and his eyes watered as Enjolras continued.

"-gagged, stripped, pinned down, molested, used by four men, and left alone bleeding and naked in a dark alley and I'm the one punished for it."

"Oh God." Grantaire knelt by Enjolras and reached out to hold her hand but was pushed away.

"Ever wonder why I never wore that maroon vest again? They had the gall to steal my clothes." Enjolras crossed her legs and folded her arms and looked away from Grantaire as she said, "I was pregnant with a baby I didn't want, forced to quit college, forced to bring myself pain with how tight my bindings had to be, and feel a little baby kick inside of me with the knowledge that I could never truly take care of her. I tried so hard to hate Camille and want her gone but after she was born I loved her. She really is perfect.

"But I can't abandon France and stay with Camille. I can't. If I do that, I'm hurting her along with everyone else in the country. And you know what's really hard?" Tears fell from Enjolras's eyes and Grantaire himself cried harder. "I have to spend my time around a bunch of men every day and hear them discuss this and that and hear them mention their mistresses and all I can think of is what my supposed friends do to the poor girls they claim they love."

"Enjolras, please, listen, Enjolras." Grantaire wrapped an arm around her and this time wasn't shoved away. "It isn't like that, I swear to you it's never supposed to be like that. It's different when people are in love and want it, it doesn't hurt. What happened to you was horrible, not loving, it's never like that."

He gently helped Enjolras up and held her close to him. "Why didn't you tell us? It's alright, we're here for you, none of us would ever hurt you." Enjolras snuggled against him and cried into his shirt. Grantaire sobbed over Enjolras's shoulder and gently stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me? You didn't deserve some of the things I said."

Enjolras nodded. "And I'm sorry for hitting you. You didn't deserve that, you didn't know. If you still want to help, please help me with Camille."

"Anything. As long as you spend lots of time with us too."

"I can't let her bond with me and only me. If I do and I die, she'll, she'll have no one." Enjolras hiccuped into Grantaire's now messy shirt. "Please bond with her. Spend lots of time with her and make her like you. I think she does already, but please, don't make her suffer more than needed when I'm gone she's such a sweet baby I can't bear the thought of her being alone and unloved she needs someone. I'll be with you too, I promise you, but I have to know she won't be abandoned when I go."

"I love her already, and I'd do this without being asked." Grantaire held Enjolras like he'd never get to hold her again and whispered. "You don't have to go. You could stay and be happy with Camille. Please."

"I can't. I wish I could but I can't." Grantaire pulled his head back and looked at Enjolras. "I want to stay and love my daughter and spend years with her but I can't." Enjolras started crying again and Grantaire pressed his nose to hers.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Well," Grantaire wiped a teardrop away from Enjolras's eye and said, "You wouldn't be my Enjolras if you didn't fight for the people."

The two walked back upstairs and Enjolras blushed as everyone stared at their tears stained faces. Bossuet was holding Camille who was kicking and crying loudly.

"Feuilly needed to pop out for a bit so he gave me Camille, and it's just my luck the baby cries when I hold her."

Enjolras picked Camille up out of Bossuet's arms and Camille stopped crying once she saw Enjolras and Grantaire. She wiggled with joy and made a happy sound when Enjolras nuzzled her forehead and said, "Hello Camille. It's okay, Bossuet's really nice, I promise. You don't need to be scared. I've got you."

Grantaire stood closer to Enjolras and wrapped an arm around her waist without thinking about it. Enjolras didn't seem to notice and just smiled at Camille.

Bossuet looked at Enjolras and sighed, "I wish I knew why she doesn't like me."

Joly looked at Bossuet and then immediately covered his mouth and started laughing.

"What's so funny, Jolllly?"

"It's just, haha, no offense, I hate to break it to you, but," he giggled into his hand and then gestured to Bossuet's head. "You're the only one here who's bald!"

Everyone in the room laughed and Enjolras tried to give Camille to Bossuet but she started crying again.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too looking at his head." Grantaire picked the baby up and cradled her in his arms. "I know you have a meeting to get on so I'll watch her."

Enjolras gave him a grateful smile and everyone else exchanged looks as the two seemed to forget anyone else was there.

The meeting was going fairly well except that Grantaire liked to talk to Camille a lot and it was hard not to listen. He looked down at her and lost himself in a little world only shared by the two of them and talked without noticing everyone else was tuned in.

"She loves you, you know. Enjolras. She's softened a bit, and she's much better now. I know you like it best when she holds you but she's busy, but I promise she'll be back."

Grantaire noticed Camille looked upset and was starting to cry and he felt her forehead. "Poor thing, are you cold?" He picked up a large blanket from the bed and wrapped her in it and then held her close to him. The crying subsided and he leaned in close to her to kiss her forehead. "There there, it's alright, you're warm, I've got you. Mommy evicted you in the winter, huh? She didn't do it on purpose, but sometimes she can be like that. Still, I think she cares even when she accidentally hurts someone." Camille got an arm free from the blanket and reached out to touch Grantaire's face and feel his sideburns and stubble. "I'm a bit rough around the edges, but if you like it I'll keep it." Camille looked cold again and he gently tucked her arm back into the blanket folds. "You should have come in the spring, spring is a good time for babies." He smiled and gave her a mock serious look. "Did you not pay your rent on time?"

Joly cracked up and put his head on the table and everyone else laughed after him. Grantaire jumped slightly at the noise and blushed a bit. He looked at Enjolras and felt a burst of happiness as he absorbed the smile and joy on her face as she laughed. It was a refreshing difference from the Enjolras they'd had for the last few months.

She gave up on the meeting and sat beside Grantaire and leaned against him. "She's usually sleepy after feeding, lets tuck her in." Camille's bed was a large basket beside Enjolras's cot and Enjolras carefully arranged it so Camille would be comfortable and warm and laid her down in it. Enjolras was right, perhaps Bossuet's bald head had kept her up but she was asleep within seconds of Enjolras putting her in the basket.

Grantaire put an arm around her waist again and this time Enjolras responded by giving him a full on hug. She slowly raised her hand to his face and tenderly caressed where she had hit earlier. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Grantaire pressed his cheek to hers and said, "I'm okay."

Again, everyone exchanged looks and wondered about this new, affectionate, loving Enjolras who had emerged from the old one.

-my friends my friends this is a page break-

The months flew by. Camille grew bigger and bigger and was trying to crawl the night before Lamarque's funeral. Enjolras had grown closer and closer to Grantaire and felt comfortable nursing with him beside her and for a month asked him to sleep next to her.

They were having a last meeting together. It was rather subdued and no one could stop looking at Camille and Grantaire, who were both lying in their stomachs on the floor. Camille was smiling at Grantaire and making little noises as she tried to crawl to him but couldn't quite make it. Instead, Grantaire crawled to her and scooped her up and cuddled with her.

Jehan spoke first. "I believe in our cause and that the people will come to us, but I can't shake the feeling that this may be the last time I see you two." He looked at Grantaire with tears in his eyes and said, "In case I don't make it back, I-I need to give you this." He handed Grantaire a well loved leather journal. "It's my poetry."

"Jehan." Jehan fully burst into tears and Grantaire gave Camille to Enjolras so he could hug Jehan. "Shh, it's okay. I'll see you again."

Jehan shook his head and sniffed. "No one but God knows if we'll meet here or in heaven next. But please, the verses of my soul are my gift to you and Camille. I don't care if you publish them or not, just, whatever you do, make sure they're not lost. Writing is meant to be enjoyed, and I want Camille to at least know the purist part of me, even if I never hold her again."

Jehan stepped back and Feuilly gave Grantaire a fan. "I might have made an extra for you."

"It's beautiful." Grantaire hugged Feuilly and started crying himself. "This can't be goodbye, it can't be." Feuilly squeezed him tighter and then stepped away.

One by one everyone but Enjolras went up and hugged Grantaire, some crying some not. Combeferre was last and he took Camille after he hugged Grantaire. Grantaire was surprised to see tears running down Combeferre's face as he looked at the now sleeping baby. He took a steadying breath and looked directly into Grantaire's eyes with an intensity that never left Grantaire's memory.

"Swear to me you will teach her how to read if I cannot do it myself."

"On my life." Combeferre nodded and kissed Camille's forehead.

Joly appeared beside Combeferre and gently took Camille into his arms. "She's grown so much in seven months. I remember I was the first one to hold her." Joly also broke down crying and soon there wasn't a dry eye in the room except for Camille's.

Joly handed Camille to Enjolras and sniffed. "You'll be a man again tomorrow, but before you are, I need to do this." He softly kissed her cheek and said, "You're a wonderful sister and mother and I'm glad for the time I've gotten to truly know you."

Everyone left for their own homes and left Enjolras, Camille, and Grantaire alone. There was an unspoken acknowledgement that they needed time alone for what might be their last night together.

Enjolras and Grantaire silently tucked Camille into her little basket and then stood close to each other. Grantaire hugged Enjolras and they were still for awhile until Enjolras broke the silence.

"I want to know what it's like."

"What?"

"You said it didn't hurt if you wanted it and are in love." Enjolras looked at Grantaire's startled face and said, "Whenever I think of, you know, fully being with you, I feel scared because all I can imagine is pain. But that's not what I want. I want to be as close to you as possible and feel whatever it's supposed to be like." She leaned in close and kept their mouths only a centimeter apart. "You'd never hurt me. I trust you. And if you want me then I want you to have me."

"You don't have to do this if you're scared. And you can tell me no anytime. I don't want you hurt or pushing yourself, okay?" Grantaire lovingly stroked Enjolras's hair and kissed her neck.

"Okay." Enjolras closed her eyes as Grantaire made his way down her neck to her shoulder. He reached her shirt collar and unbuttoned one button so he could push the collar aside and nuzzle her shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"Just relax." He undid her ponytail with one hand and used the other to stroke her face. "Do you enjoy kissing?"

"I don't know." Grantaire left a hand on her face and brought the other one to the back of her neck under her shirt.

"Want to find out?"

"Yes."

Grantaire softly pressed his mouth against Enjolras's and smiled both at the pleasure of the kiss and how Enjolras was completely unprepared for how it felt. Her mouth fell open and he deepened the kiss and felt her wrap her arms around him and kiss back. He took his hand off her neck and brought it down and slipped it under her shirt and rubbed her back. Enjolras gasped and pressed herself more firmly against him as he massaged her smooth skin.

"You okay?" Grantaire pulled his mouth back for a second and Enjolras immediately grabbed him back and kissed harder. He moaned and pulled back again. "Are you planning on wearing this shirt tomorrow?"

"No."

"Good."

He forced her shirt open and buttons sprayed everywhere. Enjolras let it fall to the floor and shamelessly moaned when Grantaire slid his hands up her sides and pet her everywhere above the waist. Grantaire made sure to go slowly and make every part of her warm and awakened. Enjolras closed her eyes and let Grantaire gently arouse her. He lifted a leg and pressed his thigh up between her legs and watched her face as she experienced the first purely sexual sensation from him. She looked like she might fall so he steadied her with a hand on the small of her back as he slowly rubbed and put more pressure up into her.

Grantaire kept it up while kissing her neck and sighed as he could smell her arousal. He slid his hand on her back down into her pants and felt her buck slightly against him and moan louder.

"I wanted to try and make this last longer but you're so ready I can't wait." Grantaire put his leg down and pulled off everything Enjolras was wearing at once. He tossed the pile aside and Enjolras laid down on the bed and waited.

Grantaire all of a sudden blushed and looked down at himself. "Um."

"Come on, I want to see."

"Well it's just, you know, I'm kinda-"

"Are you hairy?"

"Yeah that's part of it."

"Grantaire, we're French, I don't care. Just strip for me and get over here."

Grantaire blushed darker at Enjolras's flushed body and her fast breaths and threw his shirt off over his head without bothering about buttons. He looked down at himself again and noticed every hair and blotch and blemish and looked at Enjolras again and was shocked to see her look even more in heat.

"Don't be shy, Grantaire. You're exactly my type. Almost exactly. My type doesn't wait to get out of his pants."

He shakily pulled the rest of his clothing off and felt so self conscious he thought he might faint. Grantaire looked back at Enjolras and whispered, "Are you sure you want me?"

"Yes, of course!" Enjolras panted and opened her legs. "All doubt is gone, I want this." She looked directly at Grantaire's cock and said, "And so do you."

Grantaire nervously laid down beside Enjolras and Enjolras immediately cuddled up to him and kissed him. Enjolras touched him all over like he had her and he responded by bringing his thigh up between hers again. He could tell she was as wet as she'd ever be and rolled them over so he was on top of her. Grantaire sat himself up and settled himself with her knees on either side of him.

Enjolras tried to sit up too but he gently laid a hand on her stomach. "Relax, and let me get you ready."

"I am ready."

"Not quite."

Grantaire took a moment to absorb the amount of trust and love Enjolras was giving him and gazed at her expression as he lovingly stroked the outside of her and watched her squirm and moan and throw her head back as her senses amplified themselves. He spread her lubricant around with his thumb all around and gently rubbed her clit and made her cross her legs behind his back. He moved down to her opening and slid his middle finger in and watched her arc and hiss as he moved it around and pulled it out and thrust back in.

"Are you okay?"

Enjolras rolled her hips onto his hand in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. If you feel uncomfortable tell me." He continued to help her loosen up and stretch her out and he just had a third finger in when she groaned and made him stop.

"Just make love to me already. I don't think I'll last longer if you keep lollygagging."

"If you're sure." Grantaire laid down and kissed her again and pushed a bit of himself in. "You okay?"

Enjolras gave him a sweet, shallow kiss and smiled. "Yes. It doesn't hurt at all."

Grantaire was amazingly gentle with Enjolras and spent more energy kissing and caressing her than he did pay attention to the actual sex. Still, neither lasted long as Enjolras was so sensitive and Grantaire was so enamored.

When they were done Enjolras cuddled up to him again and completely relaxed herself. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Grantaire flipped the blankets over them and snuggled close to her.

"You're Camille's father." Enjolras pressed her nose to his and said, "It should have been you. I wish I had been you."

Grantaire was touched beyond words and couldn't do anything but hug Enjolras tighter. Enjolras felt herself drifting off and Grantaire asked before she completely dropped off.

"If you live, would you marry me?"

"Yes."

Grantaire left early in the morning after an embarrassed Courfeyrac walked in on them while they were still undressed. Enjolras nursed Camille one last time and Grantaire left before she had bound herself and looked like a male again.

Enjolras had told Grantaire where her parents lived and he took Camille there. They were delighted to have a granddaughter and Camille took a liking to them but cried more than usual because she missed Enjolras.

As history has said, all of Les Amis at the battle died.

Grantaire sent his things ahead of him and arranged for a nurse and left Paris after a week of staying with Enjolras's parents and mourning her and everyone else. He carried Camille in his arms and departed by foot to a small town a few miles away where he would settle down and live as a professional artist and raise Camille.

Grantaire looked at Camille, so peaceful and unknowing in his arms, and felt a swell of happiness inside of him.

"I know this may not be what a baby wants to hear, but you won't hear many fairytales from me in your life."

Camille stirred and opened her eyes as Grantaire smiled and his grief dissolved.

"You're going to have enough of a time believing all the stories I have about your mother and goduncles."


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later...

Sometimes I dream odd dreams.

Dreams aren't supposed to connect with each other, are they? What happens in one shouldn't continue in another.

I'd like to think its because papa has drawings of them all over the house. He draws them more than he draws anything else and I guess it must get to me. I have a picture of Enjolras holding me beside my bed but I see everyone else in my sleep too.

It's always before something big happens too. The night before my birthday I always see them. The night before papa sold his best painting they came too.

Tonight is the night before my wedding.

I lay down in my bed and snuggle up with pillows and blankets and feel very warm and cozy. I gaze at the picture papa drew years ago of Enjolras cradling me as a baby and then close my eyes and focus on her, hoping I see her again.

"Camille!"

I open my eyes and I can tell I'm dreaming but it's clearer than dreams should be. Enjolras herself is holding me and I hug her back.

Enjolras kisses my cheek and then pulls back excitedly. "How does it feel to be getting married?"

"I don't know, it just, feels like I'm going to get married." I grin at her and ask, "Don't you remember how it felt?"

"No, I never actually married Grantaire, we just acted like we were."

I gasp and cover my mouth to hide a smile. "You were naughty!"

"And you're my daughter. I saw you spend quite a bit of time kissing Laurel out in the garden two days ago."

"Shush!" I look down and then back at Enjolras. "I know I'm only dreaming, but I want to know, do you approve of my marriage?"

"Well." She ran a hand through her hair and said, "I didn't get along with Marius very well when I was alive-"

Joly cracked up and Courfeyrac blurted out, "GET ALONG! Oh lord, she terrified him. He got put in his place about Napoleon by a grumpy pregnant lady and never came to another meeting again."

I laugh and find myself getting hugged by Bossuet. "It's been awhile since I've held you. Always been a bit hesitant to be honest."

"Why?"

"I was the only person you didn't like as a baby."

"Aww, I'm sorry." I hug him tighter and he chuckles.

"How Enjolras made someone so sweet I'll never know."

Feuilly hugs me next and asks, "Would you mind telling Grantaire that my favorite of his paintings is the waterfall? He doesn't give it enough credit."

"Alright."

Jehan comes up to me next and out of everyone I'm only ever sure that my mind portrays him right. "I'm honored that I've inspired you, Camille. You've written some lovely poems yourself. The one for Laurel made me blush, to be honest."

"Me too," says Bahorel.

"Oh stop it!" I shout as I'm hugged by everyone else and I start laughing. "I can't believe you all read over my shoulder, it's not very nice. As for you," I turn to Jehan and say, "Some of the things you wrote Grantaire had his from me for years saying he didn't want to spoil my innocence!"

Enjolras hugs me again and says, "I love you, very much Camille. I'm happy for you. Twenty years old and getting married." I feel her start crying and she asks, "Do you forgive me, for my choice? I could have lived, I could see you everyday and you could have brothers and sisters, but-"

"It's okay. There's nothing to forgive. Really, I understand. I think. Marius and Grantaire talk about it all the time." I laugh and say, "It's fun to get to call him Grantaire." I squeeze her tightly and say, "In your place, I think I may have done the same thing. But I'm going to marry my boy first."

Enjolras kisses my forehead and whispers, "I'm so proud to be your mother. Give Grantaire my love, okay?"

"Okay."

Combeferre comes over and hugs me again. "You have to go back now because you have a big day tomorrow. I'm proud of you too. Laurel loves you, and so does Grantaire. Don't let them ever forget you love them too."

Camille nodded and closed her eyes. "Are you sending me back now?"

"Yes." Enjolras hugs me yet again and says. "Grantaire's making you breakfast, you'd better enjoy it."

I wake up once she started talking. I run out to the kitchen and I do find Grantaire cooking eggs.

"Papa!"

"Camille." He beams at me and takes me in his arms. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" I see a flicker of sadness on his face and I kiss his cheek. "Laurel and I had a talk."

"Oh? I thought you were mostly kissing last time you met."

"Does everyone know about that?!" I laugh and say, "But we did talk. He doesn't like that house being so huge but so empty with just three people, he likes you a lot, and he said he wants you to move in very persistently, he wouldn't stop talking about it!"

Grantaire widens his eyes and stares. "Really?"

"Yes! He's begged me to try and get you to move in with us and he simply won't take no for an answer. He said he won't marry me if you don't come too. I'm afraid you have no choice."

"How cruel of him. Well, my hands are tied! I'm coming with you."

We eat breakfast and Grantaire looks happier than I've seen him recently.

Laurel drops by after we're done and he immediately kisses me gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Grantaire grinned and leaned against a wall. "So Laurel."

Laurel gives me a look and whispers, "What did you do this time?!"

"I hear you will refuse to marry Camille if I don't move in with you. A true son of a lawyer. I am forced to accept and I will be bringing all of my art to hang on your walls."

"Splendid!" He blurts out with a blush. "Refuse to marry Camille, how clever of me. I'm impressed with myself."

The two men look at me and I grab them both and pull them into hugs. "Marius can't mind having Grantaire's art, Grantaire gets to gain a son instead of lose a daughter, I get my papa, Cosette will spoil all of us, it all works out."

Grantaire looks at me and shakes his head. "Just like your mother."

"Except I'm actually getting married."

"WHAT?" Laurel's expression is beyond words as his face mimicked a confused visage directly inherited from his father.

"How did you know that?" asks Grantaire.

"I have spiritual connections that tell me things."

"Alright." He smiles and says, "To our new lives together." He gazes up at the sky and adds, "With all of heaven's blessings."


End file.
